


Как в старой сказке

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Russian Mythology, Yuri Plisetsky-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Однажды Юра увидел удивительный сон. И кого только в нём не встретил!





	Как в старой сказке

_Тому, кто видит сон,_  
_Совершенно бесполезно искать причину,_  
_Почему он здесь. (с)_

 

Юра хмуро смотрел под ноги. Что-то было не так.

— Ха! Что-то? — Уточнил внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминающий голос Гоши. — Оглянись вокруг. Тут всё не так!

Но Юра упорно продолжал разглядывать свою обувь — черные берцы, густо покрытые пылью, были убиты в хлам и настолько не-его, что прямо сейчас затмевали все прочие странности. Он на пробу перекатился с пятки на носок — берцы сидели идеально, как обувь, которую носили не снимая. Необъяснимо.

Он огляделся и мысленно присвистнул.

— А я что говорил? — Тут же вклинился внутренний голос. — Влипли мы с тобой, как пить дать, влипли! — Под конец фразы звучал он почти истерично.

Юра, не обращая внимания, пару раз повернулся кругом, пытаясь понять, куда это его занесло. Вопрос "как?" он пока не поднимал даже мысленно. Но надоедливый внутренний голос и не думал униматься.

— Ты глянь на этот лес — он же дикий! Столетние ели кругом. А вдруг мы заблудились? А вдруг нас съедят! И солнце скоро сядет, придётся ночевать под открытым небом. Будет холодно. И мокро. И страшно!

— Да заткнись ты! — Не выдержал Юра.

К сожалению, голос был прав — вокруг стеной стояли исполинские ели, сквозь макушки которых с трудом пробивалось предзакатное солнце. Вечер в еловом бору. И тишина.

Юра попытался вспомнить, что делал перед тем, как оказался здесь, но память подсовывала какие-то размытые картинки. Он победил — это точно. Потом были огромный зал ожидания, суровый таможенник и салон первого класса. А дальше — провал. Как будто он закрыл глаза в самолёте, а через секунду открыл их в тайге. И ещё этот странный голос в голове. Юра решил с него и начать.

— Кто ты такой?

— Я? — Голос задохнулся посреди очередного мрачного пассажа о грядущих ужасах. — Я твой проводник.

— Так ты местный! — Обрадовался Юра. — Чего ж ты тогда причитаешь?

— Я не местный. — С достоинством ответил голос. — Я из тридевятого царства, там таких лесов нет.

Юра попытался припомнить, не случалось ли у него в последнее время неудачных падений. Головой, вроде, не ударялся. Тогда откуда галлюцинации?

И тут его осенило — это сон. Перелёт домой долгий, он уснул, и снится ему всякая дичь.

— Сам ты дичь, — обиделся внутренний голос, — а я заколдованный царевич. Если я помогу тебе исполнить мечту, то заклятие злой ведьмы спадёт, я снова обрету тело и смогу вернуться домой.

Юра рассеяно покивал, ещё раз осмотрелся и уверенно двинулся в просвет между пушистыми еловыми лапами. В своём сне он собирался делать всё, что захочет. А сейчас ему хотелось пройтись по мягкому ковру из опавших иголок, забавно пружинивших под толстой рифлёной подошвой.

— Как звать тебя, царевич? — Поинтересовался Юра, мерно шагая вперёд. Раз уж это сон, почему бы не посмотреть, куда он заведёт.

— Георгий.

Прозвучало так знакомо, что он полностью успокоился.

— Ну что, Гоша...

— Георгий.

— Гоша. — Припечатал Юра, отмахиваясь от еловой ветки. — Что я должен сделать, чтобы от тебя избавиться?

Гоша недовольно фыркнул, обозначая своё отношение к формулировке вопроса, а потом произнёс нараспев:

— Сносить пару военных ботинок и сжевать пачку мятных резинок. — И ехидно добавил, — жвачку ты уже выбросил, осталось порвать ботинки.

Юра снова посмотрел на убитые берцы — выглядели они так, словно в любой момент могли развалиться и без посторонней помощи.

— Тогда твоя самая заветная мечта осуществится, а я снова стану собой. — Обычным голосом закончил Гоша.

— Поздняк метаться, я свою самую заветную мечту уже осуществил. Сам.

С этими словами Юра двумя пальцами приподнял на уровень глаз золотую медаль, которая висела у него на шее, и довольно подмигнул своему отражению на сияющей поверхности, а солнечный зайчик от пяти перекрещенных колец скользнул по его щеке. Юра даже не удивился, что медаль появилась, стоило о ней подумать.

Гоша замолчал, наверное, тоже любовался. А потом уверенно заявил:

— Это не заветная мечта.

— Пошёл ты, — разозлился Юра и пнул сухую ветку, подвернувшуюся под ноги, — я столько лет пахал, чтобы подняться на этот пьедестал. А ты теперь будешь меня учить, как и о чём мечтать? Сам-то и бронзы ни разу не завоевал!

Уже через секунду он пожалел о словах, сказанных в запале. Гоша был хороший парень, и спортсмен он был хороший. Не стоило его обижать, и уж точно не стоило говорить такое. Всю спортивную карьеру быть вторым номером рядом с Виктором Никифоровым — само по себе было неслабым достижением.

Извиняться у Юры никогда не получалось, поэтому он молча зашагал дальше, распинывая иголки в надежде, что Гоша и так всё поймёт. Но тот, похоже, обиделся всерьёз.

Юра продвигался вперёд, не особо заботясь о направлении и почти не глядя по сторонам.

— Нас невозможно сбить с пути, нам пофигу куда идти. — Наконец саркастично поведал Гоша окружающему миру.

Юра решил, что прощён, и для закрепления успеха попытался снова завести разговор. Всё равно, вокруг не было ничего интересного — всё те же ёлки.

— Что ты не поделил со злой ведьмой?

Гошин голос прозвучал так мрачно, что по спине пробежал холодок.

— Она меня заколдовала. Сказала, что маяться мне духом бестелесным до тех пор, пока не помогу страннику исполнить заветное желание. — Он помолчал, прежде чем нехотя признал, — у Ани всегда была богатая фантазия.

Юра несколько минут шагал молча, ожидая продолжения рассказа, но так и не дождался, поэтому, как мог деликатно, поинтересовался:

— Она сама бросила тебя ради какого-то тяжелоатлета. За что она тебе мстит?

— Я не хотел её отпускать. — Чувствовалось, что этот разговор Гоше не нравится. — Поэтому сделал кое-что, чтобы она навсегда осталась со мной. Но она как-то догадалась, что яблоко зачаровано, и испепелила его. А меня развоплотила.

— Ведьма как есть. — Подытожил Юра. — А про заветную мечту что знаешь? — Спросил он ещё через десять шагов.

— Она идёт из глубин твоего сердца и не имеет никакого отношения к материальным ценностям.

— Что-то, чего не купишь за деньги?

— Да. Не купишь, не украдёшь, не завоюешь.

Юра замолчал и всерьёз задумался, о чём таком он мог мечтать. Победа и признание — уже есть. Бытовые мелочи его не волновали. Может здоровье деда? Он прислушался к себе — да, он искренне этого желал, но было ли это желание заветным?

Гоша с интересом наблюдал за его душевными метаниями.

— Как правило, заветная мечта — это любовь. — Тихо заметил он.

Юра обдумал его предположение. Любовь? Но он сейчас не был влюблён, это точно. В третьем классе ему нравилась одноклассница с двумя русыми косичками. А потом не осталось времени на подобные глупости. Он открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что любовь — не его случай.

Но Гоша предупреждающе шикнул, призывая к тишине. Юра ещё успел подумать, что кого из них прокляли — большой вопрос, как вдруг впереди раздался звонкий девичий смех. Юра настороженно замер и попытался хоть что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь тёмно-зелёные еловые лапы. И только теперь заметил, что солнце давно село, а сумерки превратились в непроглядную ночь. Вокруг чёрными стенами стояли ели, а ещё выше подмигивали бесчисленные звезды. Он мимолётно удивился, каким чудом не сломал себе шею и не выколол глаза, бродя по лесу в абсолютной темноте. Смех повторился.

— Кто это? — Шёпотом спросил он у Гоши.

— Русалка. — Мгновенно откликнутся тот.

Ну конечно, как он сам не догадался.

Юра осторожно двинулся на звук, и теперь каждая развесистая еловая лапа пыталась ухватить его за одежду или сунуться в лицо. Стоило только подумать о том, что вокруг темно и ничегошеньки не видно, как тут же стало очень некомфортно. Он почти полз, стараясь не шуметь и не тревожить лес.

Наконец ветви расступились, и перед ним открылось озерцо, идеально круглое, метров пятьдесят в диаметре, окружённое камышом, среди которого то там, то тут виднелись большие камни самых разнообразных форм. На одном из них сидела девушка, лица было не разглядеть, потому что Юра выбрался из чащи как раз за её спиной и видел только длинные густые волосы, спадающие тяжёлой волной и растекающиеся по камню веером.

Девушка что-то тихо напевала и звонко смеялась, наблюдая за выпрыгивающими из воды рыбами. Он несколько минут смотрел на неё, не зная, как поступить. Гоша тоже притих. Наконец девушка подняла руки и перекинула волосы на плечо. Юра мгновенно узнал Милу, которая со смехом скользнула в воду, явив миру рыбий хвост. Гоша удивлённо охнул, а когда Юра решительно поднялся во весь рост и направился к берегу, возбуждённо забормотал:

— Ты куда? Она же русалка, по ночам зазевавшихся путников песнями приманивает. А к утру от бедолаг только обглоданные косточки на дне остаются!

— Это Мила. — Бросил в ответ Юра, не сбавляя скорости. Его начинал забавлять этот сон. Что будет дальше? Баба-яга Лилия Сергеевна? Иван-дурак Витя? Через десять секунд он уже стоял на том же камне, где ранее сидела русалка и махал ей рукой:

— Мила! Привет!

Русалка обернулась, внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы и исчезла под водой. Юра растеряно заозирался, высматривая рябь, но никакого движения заметить не сумел. Время шло, а Мила всё не всплывала. И когда он уже всерьёз собрался её спасать — неожиданно вынырнула прямо перед камнем, на котором он стоял.

Тут его настигло ещё одно открытие — Мила была абсолютно голой, а мокрые волосы мало что скрывали. Она зубасто улыбнулась и, подтянувшись на руках, устроилась рядом с ним.

— Привет, Юрочка! Я по тебе скучала. Всё ждала, ждала, когда же ты придёшь.

Её волосы поразительно быстро сохли и будто бы сами собой рассыпались по плечам, прикрывая нагое тело. А взгляд был оценивающим и, пожалуй, гастрономически заинтересованным.

Юра сделал шажок назад и уточнил:

— Ждала, чтобы съесть?

На что Мила картинно закатила глаза и прижала руку к едва прикрытой груди.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить! Я люблю тебя как младшего братика.

Юра немного подумал и уселся рядом, расшнуровал и стянул берцы, снял носки и с наслаждением опустил ноги в тёплую воду.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Принялась за свой обычный допрос Мила.

— Ищу заветную мечту. Кстати, не знаешь, что бы это могло быть? — Отозвался Юра.

Мила перевела взгляд на воду и задумчиво поболтала хвостом, разгоняя небольшие волны.

— Любовь. — Предположила она.

Юра только глаза закатил. Ещё одна!

— Да ладно! И ты туда же? Ты же русалка, какая любовь? Гоша недавно мне то же самое втирал.

Мила тут же развернулась к нему лицом:

— Ты встретил Гошу? Здесь?

— Не то чтобы встретил, — Юра судорожно пытался придумать, как объяснить, что Гоша сидит в его голове, — когда я сюда попал, он уже был со мной.

После этих слов Мила завертела головой и нетерпеливо потребовала:

— Зови его скорее. Где он прячется?

Юра скривился и постучал себя пальцем по виску, обозначая местоположение Гоши.

— Он тут.

Мила недоверчиво разглядывала его какое-то время, а потом осторожно уточнила:

— Ты его съел?

— Да нет же, дурная баба! — Взвился Юра. — Говорю тебе, он у меня в голове сидит и постоянно своё ценное мнение высказывает. Пока я заветное желание не исполню, он со мной останется, а потом расколдуется или что-то вроде.  А тебе он зачем?

Мила снова отвела глаза и шумно вздохнула.

— Понимаешь, я русалка.

— Я как бы вижу. — Не удержался Юра.

— Мне до смерти надоело это озеро. Я хочу гулять по лесам, по лугам, путешествовать. Мне нужны ноги вместо хвоста, а для этого я должна по-настоящему полюбить. Но каждый мужчина, который сюда приходит... не знаю, как объяснить. — Она надолго замолчала. — Все они не такие.

— Она их съедает. — Подсказал Гоша.

Юра передёрнулся. Хорошо, что Мила считала его братиком. Повезло-то как!

— Вот я и подумала, что Гошу я хорошо знаю и, наверное, смогу в него влюбиться. — Тем временем печально закончила она.

— Чур меня. — Открестился тот в голове у Юры.

Они помолчали, наблюдая за отражением ночного неба в застывшей глади озера — рыбы куда-то делись, видимо, почувствовали изменившееся настроение хозяйки и затаились в глубине.

— Гошу я тебе сейчас отдать не могу, — наконец нарушил молчание Юра. — Но буду всем встречным парням рассказывать про красавицу русалку, которая только и ждёт их на ужин. Может кто-нибудь тебе и понравится. А если встречу твоего хоккеиста — притащу силой.

Мила звонко рассмеялась и, подавшись ближе, чмокнула его в щёку.

— Я всегда знала, что ты настоящий друг. — Объявила она и скользнула в воду. — Спи. Тебя никто не тронет.

После этих слов на Юру навалилась неподъёмная усталость. Он едва успел переползти с камня на сухую траву и тут же провалился в сон под недовольное бормотание Гоши, сулящего всяческие ужасы.

А проснулся поздним утром, живым-здоровым и хорошо отдохнувшим.

Мила сидела на вчерашнем камне спиной к нему, тихо пела и расчёсывала длинные рыжие волосы, искрящиеся в солнечных лучах. Он несколько минут бездумно наблюдал, но потом проснулся Гоша и тут же принялся жаловаться на всё вокруг. Трава была недостаточно мягкой, небо недостаточно высоким, лес вокруг недостаточно волшебным, а солнце — вообще, светило прямо в глаза.

— Достал стонать, — уже привычно бросил Юра и поднялся на ноги.

Мила отложила гребень из ракушки и развернулась к нему лицом.

— Хорошо спалось под мои песни?

Он кивнул.

— Мне пора идти. — Он почему-то чувствовал неловкость. — Нужно его расколдовать, иначе я сойду с ума от бесконечного нытья.

Но Мила легко улыбалась, и вся неловкость испарилась.

— Иди. И не забудь своё обещание.

Юра махнул на прощание рукой и вновь двинулся в лес.

Через несколько минут Гоша осторожно заметил:

— Нехорошо это, отправлять ничего не подозревающих людей к русалочьему озеру. Это было необдуманное обещание.

— Пофиг, — отстранённо ответил Юра, — если встретим кого-нибудь хорошего: доброго, честного, надёжного, то он Миле понравится, и она его не съест. Меня ведь не съела... — Он ненадолго задумался, а когда продолжил, голос его зазвучал кровожадно. — А если встретим какого-нибудь гада — то туда ему и дорога.

Гоша неразборчиво заворчал про то, что добро должно быть без кулаков и нельзя казнить без суда и следствия, но Юра не обратил внимания — он рассматривал внезапно посветлевший лес. Вместо мрачных елей весело шумели березы и осины, солнце прошивало листву насквозь, заливая всё вокруг тёплым светом. Где-то в кронах деревьев громко переговаривались птицы, в кустах шелестела мелкая живность. А неподалёку раздавался монотонный голос, который что-то декламировал, то и дело срываясь в мяуканье.

Юра аккуратно раздвинул кусты и шагнул на большую солнечную поляну, посередине которой рос огромный дуб. Вокруг дуба в несколько витков была обёрнута толстая золотая цепь, похожая на винтовую лестницу, по которой медленно перебирая лапами прогуливалась кошка.

— ...скорее требует, чтобы миу-р имеу-л некоторого рода середину, в которой плотность звезд была бы мау-ксимау-льной, — кошка, не прекращая монолога, скрылась за стволом и вскоре появилась с другой стороны, — и чтобы, начиная от этой середины, звездная плотность умеу-ньшалась и, наконец, далеко во вне уступила бы меу-сто бесконечной пустоте. Звездный миу-р образует...

Юра глядел на кота учёного, что ходил по цепи кругом, и глазам своим не верил.

— Пётя!

Кошка замерла посередине фразы и моргнула голубым глазом, а потом как ни в чём не бывало закончила мысль:

— ...конечный остров в бесконечном океане пространства. Но подобное представление мау-ло удовлетворительно.

После чего уселась на задние лапы, обернула их пушистым хвостом и поприветствовала:

— Юр-ра.

Он шагнул ближе и увидел, что поляна вокруг дуба кишмя кишела зверьём, которое внимательно слушало и никуда не разбегалось.

— У вас тут лекция?

Пётя с достоинством кивнула. Зверьё заинтересовано поблёскивало глазами-пуговками.

— Можно тебя на два слова? — Спросил Юра и осторожно стал пробираться между зайцами, белками, ежами и прочими существами, знакомыми и виденными им впервые.

Оказавшись перед дубом, он привычно почесал Пётю за ушами, от чего та благодушно прикрыла глаза, и понизив голос спросил:

— Не знаешь, какое у меня самое заветное желание? И как можно расколдовать Гошу?

Прежде чем ответить, Пётя долгую минуту не мигая смотрела ему в глаза.

— Твоё заветное желание никто, кромяу тебя, не знает. А про колдовство лучше у Бабы-яги спроси. Я тут лекции по теории относительности читаю и антинаучной ересью не интересуюсь.

Юра расстроился, потому что сразу понял, что к Бабе-яге Пётя с ним не пойдёт. Поэтому только уточнил направление и погладил её на прощанье.

Он бодро шагал по прошлогодним листьям и размышлял. Здесь был учёный кот. И русалка, правда не на ветвях, а в озере, но...

— Гоша, как думаешь, мы в Лукоморье? — Озвучил он свои подозрения. — Если да, то что там у классика было дальше?

— Избушка на курьих ножках. — Неуверенно откликнулся Гоша. — Или леший. Точно не помню.

— А нам нужна Баба-Яга. — Размышлял вслух Юра.

И тут же, как по волшебству, лес расступился, являя им квадратное сооружение из розоватого камня, со всех сторон окружённое колоннадой, с изящной лепниной на фронтонах. Высокие стрельчатые окна светились отражённым светом, не давая заглянуть внутрь. Двери и вовсе не было.

Юра прошёл вдоль колоннады, разглядывая чудно́е строение.

— Это Избушка?

Гоша что-то невнятно промычал.

— А где вход?

— Избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу задом, а ко мне передом? — Неуверенно предложил тот.

И хотя сказал он это только в Юриной голове, колоссальное сооружение вдруг зашевелилось, закряхтело и принялось ворочаться. Дрожали колонны, звенели стёкла, пыль стояла столбом, пока тяжёлый фундамент менял своё положение. На несколько секунд в пыли мелькнули исполинские куриные лапы. Юра насчитал восемь штук — что-то не так было с этой курицей.

Наконец рокот прекратился, пыль осела, и прямо перед ним оказалась широкая лестница, ведущая к резным дверям с чернёнными молоточками.

Он поднялся по ступеням и решительно постучал. Через мгновение двери распахнулись, являя взгляду огромное фойе с мраморными колоннами, дубовым паркетом и хрустальной люстрой, сияющей ярче солнца.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто здесь живёт. — Прошелестел Гошин голос в его голове.

— Кажется, я тоже. — Тихо откликнулся Юра.

И подпрыгнул на месте, когда откуда-то из-за люстры, почти полностью скрывавшей от его взгляда парадную лестницу, раздалось холодное:

— Юрий Плисецкий! Что за неподобающий внешний вид.

Юра невольно, как и всегда в её присутствии, подобрался и оглядел себя с ног до головы. Ну да, пыльные берцы, рваные джинсы и спортивная ветровка тожественной обстановке не соответствовали. Он вздохнул. Знал бы, что попадёт в театр — вообще из дома бы не вышел!

— Лилия Сергеевна, а я вас сразу узнал! — Вместо извинений заявил он. — Даже до того, как нашёл это место, я был уверен на все сто, кем вы будете в моём сне.

Одетая в вечернее платье Лилия, поблёскивая бриллиантами вокруг шеи, спустилась на пару ступенек ниже и вздёрнула идеально нарисованную бровь.

— Хамите, юноша. — Развернулась на каблуках и, глянув на него через плечо, кивнула головой, — идёмте. Поведаете, с чем пожаловали.

Они расположились в зале, который как две капли воды был похож на гостиную в её питерской квартире.

— Итак?

Юра собрался с мыслями и принялся рассказывать. Лилия внимательно слушала.

— Значит, своего заветного желания вы не осознаёте.

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Подумайте хорошенько. О чём вы мечтали с детства, но чего не получили до сих пор?

Юра задумался, ответа он не знал и просто пожал плечами. С самого детства он мечтал всех победить. И он своего добился.

— Я не могу утверждать наверняка, но имею все основания полагать, что отчаяннее всего вам хотелось бы добиться признания одного человека. — В голосе звучало столько намёков и полутонов, что Юра невольно насторожился. А Лилия тем временем продолжала, — но в силу юношеских вспыльчивости и максимализма, вы пока не в состоянии осознать и принять этот факт. Боюсь, здесь я ничем не могу помочь. Что касается Георгия — заклятие наложено очень грамотно. Я смягчу условие для его снятия, но убрать полностью — увы, не в моих силах.

Юра и не ждал, что ему выложат всё на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, поэтому совершенно не расстроился. Только уточнил, что она подразумевает под смягчением условия.

— Поцелуй истинной любви, разумеется.

— Вашей истинной любви. — Многозначительно добавила она, когда провожала его до двери.

Попрощавшись с Лилией, Юра круто развернулся на пятках и едва не налетел на дядю Яшу, который поднимался по ступеням ему навстречу.

— Дайте угадаю, кто вы. — Расплылся в улыбке Юра и, не дожидаясь ответа, выпалил. — Вы — леший.

Дядя Яша протянул ему руку для пожатия и сварливо ответил:

— Леший в лесу корягу чешет. Я — Кощей!

— Бессмертный? — Давясь смехом уточнил Юра. И уже откровенно хохоча, с трудом выдал, — я думал, что Кощей должен быть худющим. А вы — ничего так, вполне себе в теле Кощей.

Дядя Яша не обиделся, он на Юру никогда не обижался, вместо этого он хитро прищурился и заявил:

— Когда остепенишься-успокоишься — тоже мясом обрастёшь. — А потом неожиданно прищёлкнул зубами. — Вот тогда и приходи! Сейчас из тебя даже бульона не сварить.

Юра в притворном ужасе округлил глаза и снова расхохотался.

— Ты зачем по лесу бродишь? — Поинтересовался дядя Яша.

Они присели на ступеньки, и Юра вновь принялся рассказывать про свои поиски и Гошино проклятие. Дядя Яша загадочно поблёскивал глазами, но не прерывал, а когда поток слов иссяк, сказал только:

— Найди Витю, он знает, что делать.

— И где мне его искать? — Спросил Юра.

Но в ответ получил лишь расплывчатое:

— Ты — главное ищи, а там уж он сам объявится.

Юра почесал затылок и попрощался. Отойдя от Избушки на курьих ножках подальше, он задумчиво спросил у Гоши:

— Ну и куда теперь?

— Туда, не знаю куда. — Просто ответил тот.

Юра поглядел по сторонам и зашагал вперёд.

Шёл он довольно долго, новых персонажей не встречал и неожиданно разговорился с Гошей — топать в тишине было скучно, а тот как назло то ли обиделся, то ли задумался и сам с разговорами не приставал.

Они обсудили природу, погоду, вспомнили общих знакомых. Юра поделился своими наблюдениями о местных странностях, в частности о том, что он уже второй день бродит по лесу, а есть до сих пор не захотел. На что тут же получил разумное объяснение:

— Это же сон. Тебе бы и спать не хотелось, если бы Мила не запела.

Юра какое-то время обдумывал услышанное и в конце концов согласился, что, вероятно, так оно и было. За разговором незаметно пролетело ещё несколько часов. Пейзаж вокруг снова изменился, а Юра обратил на это внимание, только когда берцы начали чавкать по влажной земле. Он остановился и недоверчиво огляделся.

Вокруг, на сколько хватало глаз, расстилался зеленый луг.

— Не луг. — Поправил его Гоша. — Болото.

— Ну офигеть теперь. Куда ты меня завёл? — Тут же завопил Юра.

— Туда, не знаю куда, — отозвался тот, — как договаривались.

Ох, как же ему захотелось кого-нибудь пнуть! Но Гоша был недосягаем, а поблизости не было ни одного дерева или камня, только невысокая трава. Юра ещё раз огляделся по сторонам. Далёко слева, почти у самого горизонта, виднелось что-то тёмное. Он скрипнул зубами в бессильной ярости — вот же повезло с проводником — и зачавкал по болоту к темнеющему пятну.

Через пару часов стало очевидно, что это деревянный двухэтажный дом.

— Терем. — Подсказал Гоша, а потом вдруг добавил, — посмотри-ка направо.

Юра хотел было высказать всё, что он думает о псевдопроводниках, но мельком глянул в указанном направлении и чуть не заорал от восторга. Метрах в ста от него на плоском камне, сгорбившись и свесив кисти рук между коленями, сидел Отабек. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, как сосредоточенно он рассматривал что-то у себя под ногами.

Не раздумывая ни секунды Юра быстрым шагом направился к нему. Он подходил всё ближе, но никак не мог понять, на что тот пялится с таким усердием. Он несколько раз окликнул его по имени, но Отабек не реагировал, как будто не слышал, а когда их разделяло двадцать шагов, наконец поднял голову и без малейшего удивления кивнул, приветствуя.

— Привет! — Поздоровался Юра, подобравшись поближе.

Отабек поднялся с камня и невозмутимо протянул ему руку. Юра усмехнулся, крепко сжал предложенную ладонь, дернул его на себя, хлопнул по спине и чуть отступил. Выглядел Отабек неважно — слишком уж мрачно и решительно.

— Осторожно! — Вдруг сказал он. — Не раздави.

Юра замер и уставился себе под ноги. Рядом с его левым ботинком сидела крупная лягушка. В её пасти была зажата короткая стрела. Он ещё раз внимательно окинул Отабека взглядом, а тот горестно вздохнул и снова опустился на камень. За его спиной явственно просматривался колчан, а у ног лежал короткий изогнутый лук.

Юра аккуратно обошёл лягушку и присел на камень рядом с ним.

— Расскажешь?

— А что тут рассказывать, — голос звучал глухо, Отабек не отводил глаз от лягушки, — отец решил, что пора мне жениться. А где взять невесту? Глянь вокруг — тут же болото. Пусти, говорит, стрелу, куда она упадёт — там и судьба твоя. И теперь вот. — Он кивнул на лягушку.

Помолчали.

—Я лягушек с детства не люблю, даже в руки брать противно. А тут вдруг — жениться!

Юра очень хотел помочь другу, только не очень представлял как. Но тут на помощь пришёл Гоша — напомнил про Милу и про обещание. Юра рыкнул было на него за слишком радикальные методы, но потом припомнил собственные слова о том, что если человек хороший, то всё будет хорошо.

— Ты про Милу что думаешь? — Спросил он в лоб и с удивлением пронаблюдал, как вечноневозмутимый Отабек заливается тёмным румянцем. Поразмыслив несколько секунд, Юра довольно хохотнул, — понятно всё с тобой. Слушай сюда.

И принялся рассказывать, где найти русалочье озеро, и как не стать ужином одинокой, но знающей себе цену русалки. Чем дольше он говорил, тем светлее становился взгляд Отабека. А едва Юра замолчал, как тот вскочил, поднял свой лук, поклонился лягушке и на полном серьёзе сказал ей:

— Прости, но ты не моя судьба. — Повернулся к Юре. — Спасибо!

И без лишних слов, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, направился туда, откуда Юра пришёл.

А тот остался посреди болота с нерасколдованным Гошей в голове и лягушкой, которая избавилась от стелы и теперь требовательно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Что? — Устало спросил у неё Юра и чуть не свалился с камня, когда та открыла пасть и ответила скрипучим, но всё-таки человеческим голосом.

— Ты украл у меня жениха. Теперь ты должен меня поцеловать!

Он скептически её оглядел, ужаса перед земноводными он не испытывал, но и целоваться с нею желанием не горел. О чём и сообщил, не стесняясь в выражениях. Лягушку его словарный запас не впечатлил, после того, как Юра выдохся, она начала скрипеть в ответ.

Препирались они долго. Подливая масла в огонь, в перепалку то и дело включался Гоша, но прийти к соглашению, которое устроило бы всех троих, не получалось. В конце концов лягушка проскрипела:

— Поступим так: ты меня целуешь, я возвращаю себе нормальный облик и помогаю исполнить твоё заветное желание, твой невидимый друг получает свободу. И всё счастливы!

Юра набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы снова начать отбиваться, но, неожиданно даже для себя, согласился.

Лягушка запрыгнула на камень и вытянула трубочкой широченный рот. Юра, наблюдая за этой картиной, почти передумал. Но потом решил, что во сне — пофиг. Наклонился, быстро прикоснулся к ней плотно сжатыми губами и шарахнулся назад. Он и сам не знал, чего ждал. Может быть фейерверка или тумана, застилающего глаза. Ничего не произошло. Лягушка всё также сидела на камне, Гоша всё также гундосил в его голове.

— Ах ты гадина! — Бросил Юра в сердцах.

Гоша попытался что-то добавить, как вдруг небо заволокло черными тучами, вокруг резко потемнело, где-то совсем близко зарокотал гром. А в следующее мгновение в камень, на котором сидела лягушка, ударила разноцветная ветвистая молния. Юру отбросило на спину, он обо что-то ударился головой и потерял сознание.

 

В себя он приходил медленно, будто поднимался с большой глубины. Вокруг что-то тихо шелестело и вибрировало, кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо и настойчиво звал по имени. Когда Юра открыл глаза, то первым, что он увидел, было слегка встревоженное родное лицо.

— Я тебя бужу, а ты не просыпаешься. Сильно устал? — С сочувствием поинтересовался Витя. — Ничего, скоро будем дома. Дверь запрём, телефоны выключим и три дня из квартиры ни ногой. — Он перегнулся через Юру, вытянул из-под него ремень безопасности и помог защёлкнуть. — Сейчас снижение начнётся.

Юра, осоловело моргая, обвёл недоумевающим взглядом пустой салон первого класса. Мимо проплыла стюардесса — мило улыбаясь проверила, пристёгнуты ли пассажиры и надёжно ли закрыты багажные отсеки.

Вот это сон! Он с силой потёр лицо обеими руками и глянул на Витю. Тот вопросительно склонил голову и подался чуть ближе.

— Чего ты так смотришь?

Юра откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

— Мне сон приснился! — Собственный голос звучал так взволновано, что он осёкся, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но Витя не оставил ему такой возможности — взял за руку и переплёл их пальцы, всем своим видом говоря: "Ну-ка, ну-ка, послушаем".

Юра не смог удержаться и принялся рассказывать про заколдованного Гошу. Про русалку Милу. Про Пётю, объясняющую лесному зверью теорию относительности. Про Бабу-ягу Лилию и Кощея дядю Яшу. Про Ивана-царевича Отабека.

Витя внимательно его слушал и тихо посмеивался. Под конец рассказа Юра пожаловался:

— Я так и не узнал, расколдовался ли Гоша, и кто был лягушкой.

Витя, не разнимая их рук, подался ещё ближе, коснулся носом мочки его уха и шепнул:

— А есть сомнения? Заклятия рассеялись, как только ты получил поцелуй истинной любви.

У Юры от этого шёпота по спине пробежалась стайка мурашек, и он невольно поёжился, пытаясь согнать вмиг накатившую истому. А Витя отодвинулся и мягко погладил вены на его запястье.

— Мы оба знаем, каким было твоё заветное желание. И что исполнилось оно давным давно.

Юра чуть привстал и ещё раз оглядел салон, удостоверился, что никто их не видит. А потом запустил пальцы свободной руки Вите в волосы и аккуратно потянул к себе.

— Иди сюда, Василиса Премудрая. — Выдохнул в рот и мстительно куснул за нижнюю губу, прежде чем поцеловать как следует.


End file.
